Collasped
by Sapphire93
Summary: This is based on a true story. February 7th, 2007, my history teacher collasped and had a seizure in the middle of class. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Ann: I didn't make up any Japanese names or anything because I'm American. The only things that are really Japanese are the main characters. The characters are in the 8th grade, too. I'm in the 8th grade, so that explains why and stuffies. But the characters are still the same even though they are younger.**

**Collasped**

**Hi! I'm Tohru Honda. About two months ago, on February seventh, my history collasped in school. It was horrible...**

**(Flashback)**

**It was quarter to one in the afternoon and Uuo and I were in english class. We were having a great time. It was my teacher, Ms. Materazzo's, birthday. She told us it was her birthday the day before and a boy in my class, Connor, was nice enough to bake a cake for her. We were in the middle of reading the book, Hush, when all of this had happened.**

**"Take out your books. We're going to play Popcorn." Ms. Materazzo anounced.**

**Connor raised his hand. "Can I go get my book out of my locker?"**

**Ms. Materazzo smiled and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."**

**Connor jumped out of his seat leaving the room shutting the door behind him.**

**Everyone talked to each other as we all waited for him to come back.**

**When Connor did come back, he was holding a cake in his hand. "Happy birthday to you!" He started singing and everyone joined in. And believe me, no one was in unison. It took us all a couple of times to try to get together, but in the end, on our last try, we still weren't together. But that's not the point. Ms. Materazzo was really surprised. She paper plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.**

**Uuo and I finished our cake and sat down again to talk. We didn't really talk all that much, though. We were watching the rest of the class jumping around getting hyper off of the chocolate cake. Then Uuo tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. She looked worried and she wasn't laughing anymore.**

**"Did you hear that thud?" She asked.**

**"...No..." I shook my head slowly.**

**"Oh." Uuo looked away.**

**That was only the beginning. All the fun stopped. I heard kids screaming in the hall and I heard kids running in the hall past the door. Teachers from the other end of the hallway came down and Ms. Materazzo and a couple kids from my class went out with her. Then I heard someone from another class, in my grade, scream, "MR. GARRITY FELL!"**

**Uuo and I stared at each other shocked.**

**Ms. Materazzo paniced. This is her first year teaching and she didn't know what to do. She shooed the class back into the room and she tried to cover up the window in the door, but panic got in the way. The tape was sticking everywhere and the paper wouldn't fit in the window, so finally she gave up and threw everything to the floor.**

**I saw Mrs. Young run down the stairs. (AN: The stairs are right acorss the hall from Ms. Materazzo's room, by the way.) She was probably going to get the office. I saw Mr. Mills and a couple of other teachers that I didn't reconize putting the kids that were just in Mr. Garrity's class and put them in Mr. Mills's room and Mrs. Young's room. I closed my eyes wishing all of this would end. Right now.**

**Uuo, two other girls in our englih class, Julie and Samatha, were talking to Ms. Materazzo about what was going on. I was looking out the door watching the ambulance people coming up the stairs. Then the bell rang to go to seventh period. After that there was an anouncement from the principal on the intercom. "All students stay in your sixth period class for seventh period. Thank you."**

**"It's really scary," I heard Julie say. "I would have been on my way to his class right now."**

**One abulance person...Two abulance people...Walking up the stairs...**

**Connor, Pat, and Vinay were drawing Christmas Trees on the board.**

**"You boys can't be serious about anything, can you?" Ms. Materazzo laughed.**

**"Actually," Connor started explaining.**

**A cop came up the stairs and I continued to count all the people from the abulance trucks come up.**

**Connor sighed. "I'm just trying to hide it."**

**I looked at Connor. I think he caught my eye but he just turned around and continued drawing on the board again. I watched the three boys draw. I felt like crying. _"I'm just trying to hide it."_ Those words echoed in my ear and I realized that I was fighting back my tears and hiding it as well.**

**Alex walked in. He looked terrified. All the kids in my class surrounded him with questions. He was in Mr. Garrity's class when he fell and sprinted down the hall and down the stairs to let the office know to call the abulance.**

**"I saw Mr. Garrity fall and hit his head. That's all I saw." Alex went into the other room.**

**By the way Alex left the room, it seemed as though he were a celebrity telling his fans, "No more autographs, please." Either way, the class was stuck with no answers and Ms. Materazzo was suer not getting any updates. I was stuck in english class. It was about five past one. Time was moving very slowly now. I wanted to know what was going on. I already knew that Mr. Garrity fell. I wanted to know why, if he was concious, and if he was going to die or not. Though I did figure myself that he wasn't going to be in school for a long time after this.**

**I followed Uuo into Mrs. Young's room. Luckily, all of my friends were in the three connected classrooms. Mr. Mills's classroom was connected to Mrs. Young's and Mrs. Young's other side was connected to ms. Materazzo's. Hana and Yuki were in math and Kyo was in spanish.**

**"I knew something was going to happen. I could feel it," Hana stated. "Then I heard that awful thud."**

**"I heard it, too." Uuo agreed.**

**"Us too." Yuki and Kyo nodded.**

**How come I didn't hear it? I felt like I saw it, even though I didn't, but I never heard a sound. I don't know why, but not hearing Mr. Garrity's body slamming to the ground bothered me. Kyo was alway teasing me that I had super-sonic hearing, too. Well, so much for that.**

**Soon the guidence counsler came in to talk to the whole 8th grade.**

**"Mr. Garrity had a seizure," he began. I saw Uuo crying which made me start to cry. "He's bleeding from his mouth, nose, and eyes, but he knows who he is and where he is, so that's great. He's on his way to the hospital, his wife is going to meet him there, and it seems like everything is going to be fine. But if any of you want to go to the auditorium to talk about al this drama, we can. I'll meet you all down there."**

**We all went, except Kyo. _"I'm just trying to hide it." _Again, those words rang in my ear. I was crying on Hana's shoulder. I had nothing to hide anymore. But I wondered how Kyo felt about all of ths chaos.**

* * *

**"Okay," The guidence counsler, Mr. Dorehty, began. Just about the whole 8th grade was there. "Mr. Garrity's at the hospital now. He can't move his neck, but he'll be fine. W should be thankful that this happened in school and not while he was driving or anything like that. But when he comes back to school, will it be a good idea to constantly ask questions?"**

**"No." Everyone replied.**

**"No, that's right..." Mr. Dorehty continued.**

**I had stopped crying now and was trying to calm myself. Kids all around me were crying. I was sitting in between Uuo and Yuki. Uuo seemed to calm down a bit and I think Yuki was crying a little bit. I wanted to give him a hug so badly, but it would have been weird hugging him in front of the whole 8th grade. Also, he would've turned into a rat anyway. That would have been even worse.**

* * *

**"Hello!" Shigure smiled. "How was school today?"**

**"I'll be up in my room." Kyo stomped up the stairs.**

**"I see Kyo's in a bad mood as usual..." Shigure continued smiling.**

**"You mean the school never called?" Yuki asked.**

**Shigure's smiled faded. "Why would the school call?"**

**I threw my arms around Shigure crying. "Mr. Garrity had a seizure!" He turned into a dog and I got his fur wet, but I didn't care.**

**"I'll let you two talk about it. I'll be up in my room, as well." Yuki slowly walked up the stairs.**

**Shigure licked my cheek. "It's okay. It's scary seeing someone having a seizure."**

**"Well," I stepped back rubbing my eyes. "I didn't see it. I was in english."**

**"But it was still scary all the same." Shigure added.**

**"Yeah." I sighed.**

**"What exactly happened?" Shigure was ready to listen.**

**I explained that happened from the very beginning. It was so weird how all of that fun turned into a nightmare. I was also weird that how Uuo and Hana were talking about Mr. Garrity dying.**

_**"What would happen if Mr. Garrity suddenly died?" Uuo asked.**_

_**"Huh?" Hana loked up from her book.**_

_**"Would we just have a sub for the rest of the year?"**_

_**"I suppose so..."**_

**I do hope Mr. Garrity doesn't die...**

**"...Okay? Does that make you feel better?" Shigure finished getting his clothes back on.**

**"Um," I forgot he was still talking to me. I didn't hear a word he said. "Yes."**

**"Well then, why don't you go up stairs and rest? You've had a hard day. I'll cook dinner." Shigure stood up and went into the kitchen.**

**I sighed. Tomorrow at school was going to chaotic.**

* * *

**Yuki, Kyo and I arrived at school and everybody was talking about Mr. Garrity. We Mrs. Lyons for a substitute. I know it's mean to say, but I hated Mrs. Lyons. I had her for a whole term last year because my math teacher had to get surgery. Yes, she's a very nice person...But a teacher? Not so much...She used to teach French. Not math and not history.**

**The next day and for the next week and for the next month, we had a different substitute. We had Mrs. Cocoran until Mr. Garrity would come back. She would've been my english teacher this year, but she had a baby so she retired and I ended up getting Ms. Materazzo for an english teacher. But Mrs. Cocoran knew history. She had a degree to teach history, english, and another subject that I can't remember. Honestly to say, though, Mrs. Cocoran was kind of a better teacher than Mr. Garrity. I understood everything better. But because Mrs. Cocoran did things differently than Mr. Garrity, I ended up getting 70s on my papers and tests.**

**It's April 2nd now. Monday. And guess who finally came back? Things are back to normal again. Mr. Garrity is still the same on the inside, but different on the outside. His hair is whiter, he seemed to have lost weight, and he looks like he has a Harry Potter scar on his forehead. Only it's not really in the shape of a lightning bolt.**

**"I have no clue what happened, they had to explain everything to me, but apparnetly, I had a seizure and I was out cold before I hit the ground. So I didn't feel anything. I first woke up in the ambulance truck," Mr. Garrity explained to us. "I hit my head of the chalk tray and that's where I got this big gash on my forehead."**

**I was sitting at my seat not really caring about what happened anymore. I was just glad he was okay and alive. He was supposed to come back on March 12th and a couple of other dates but his doctor kept telling him two more weeks. Mr. Garrity loved his job so much. He was going to retire two years ago, but because he loved teaching, he stayed. I'm glad he did. I'm not glad that he had the seizure, but everything's fine now. The only thing I'm worried about is that it will happen again. God forbid.**

**The End!**

**Ann: Okay, I know that just about this whole fic sounds really corny, but this is what really happened and those were my real thoughts. Please R&R if you want, but don't flame me for how corny one line is and everything. This is the type of fic that I will get really angry at you for flaming me. Actually, I don't like flames anyway, but that's besides the point.**


End file.
